


PERDONAME

by ulquiruki



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bébé - Freeform, M/M, Odio - Freeform, Yaoi, padre Homelander, perdonar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulquiruki/pseuds/ulquiruki
Summary: SOPILER-ALERTAHomelander grita furioso: QUEE !!!!!!Tu provocaste que mi vida fuera una mierda.Butcher lo veía mas claro ahora se sentía tan arrepentido por lo ultimo que le dijo a John(Homelander)----Flash Back-----Butcher no podía creer la gran satisfacción de ver enloquecer a Homelander, había pasado 1 hora y seguía alado del baño agitado y tembloroso ,Buchert jamás sintió pena solo esta ahí para ver como sufría.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Billy Butcher & The Homelander | John, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John, Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. BIENVENIDOS :3

XXX-HOMELANDERXBUTCHER-XXX

si tienen curiosidad por leer este fic muchas gracias espero sea de su agrado  
me anime a escribir esta historia no se porque la verdad :v bueno en el siguiente cap comienza esta historia que atormenta mi mente XD


	2. TE ODIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> se sabe que este cap es un flash back así que no voy a redundar .se ubica aproximado tres meses antes .

Homelander estaba estaba sufriendo uno de los tantos ataques internos que tuvo .

Homelander se encontraba vomitando en el baño.

Todas esa fotos que podrían ser reveladas en cualquier momento donde revelaría todas las atrocidades que hizo pero ...Homelander volvió a vomitar... esas fotos daban vuelta en su cabeza varias de ellas no lo recordaba ,haber matado a un bebe de un mordisco.

Lo atormentaba el echo de que era probable, de que si lo hizo ,se sentía muy inseguro con sigo mismo ,no sabia si tenía realmente el control de su cuerpo ,el era un ser superior a todos los humanos existentes no debería sentirse así .quería gritar pero no quería que los demás superhéroes, cerca lo escuchase .

  
QUE PATÉTICO SOY !!!-Grito mentalmente

  
 **-** **\--en el Departamento de los muchachos 11:30----**

  
Billy estaba cenando una pizza y un poco de leche que dejo Mother's Milk, después de acabar su cena volvió a ver las pantallas ,vio una en específico ,donde mostraba a Homelander tirado pero ahora durmiendo.

  
Creo que sus miedos y fatigas cesaron por el sueño .PUTO SUEÑO -Dijo Billy un poco molesto se quedo por un rato mas sentado esperando ,que despierte y siga con su drama y vómitos.

  
Maldita PERRA levántate -después de pasar 15 minutos sin ver ningún movimiento de Homelander.

  
Butcher vio otras pantallas y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer esperando fuera del baño de Homelander por sus aspecto no era mayor de edad ,estaba con una compa larga ,por su bulto en la barriga posiblemente este embarazada .

  
Como esa mujer pudo llegar hasta ahí sin ser visto -pensó Butcher intrigado  
nunca avía visto su rostro.  
ella alparecer tenía miedo de entrar ,era obvio que sabia que esperaba a Homelander  
ella entro al baño ,intento levantar a Homelander.

  
Mala idea pensó Billy Butcher puede que inconscientemente le lance rayos rojos por los ojos y la mate. sin que ella diga algo.

  
Billy se sorprendió al ver que ella mantenía una distancia y le daba algunos golpes empujando su vista hacia el inodoro .

  
Billy y ella lo predijeron - **Homelander ni bien abrió los ojos sus rayos rojos se activaron ,destruyendo al inodoro y un muro** .

  
Billy estaba intrigado- QUIEN ERA ESA MUJER ?


	3. Mi nombre es Rosa

Homelander sintió migraña al levantarse ,sintió el latido fuerte de una mujer ,se volteo ,era una mujer con la cara asustada ,miro un poco confundido.

donde mierda estoy?

Ahh estas en el baño John digo Homelander ,me disculpó - expreso con nervios la mujer

Baño -dijo confundido ,por qué un ser como el podría estar durmiendo en un baño y luego volvió a su mente las fotos .

Mierda -dijo está vez con furia ,sus emociones volvieron a explotar dentro de el -Mierda MIERDAAAAA AHHH- gritó olvidándose por completo de la mujer 

Cálmate POR FAVOR - gritó la mujer con todas sus fuerzas para que lo escuchase 

Que mierda quieres, lárgate de aquí -grito Homelander 

Porfavor escúchame , necesito que me escuches 

Homelander se dió cuenta que tenía un celular ,se lo quito rápidamente ,quizás ella le saco fotos.

No lo rompas porfavor , yo no tome ninguna foto tuya no vine ah ah hacer algo malo solo quiero hablar contigo

Quien eres ?- pregunto Homelander no sabía que hacer ella le había visto en uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida , debería matarla.Pero parece estár embarazada .si es una trampa y la están poniendo como carnada para sacar otras fotos que comprueben que era un asesino .

Homelander se paró de inmediato y busco rastro de otras personas cerca que pudiera estar viendo ,pero no encontró nada.

Me estás escuchando - dijo la mujer en un tono alto 

Homelander le presento atención 

Vine sola, está bien, yo solo quería decirte que espero un hijo tuyo 

Homelander se quedó parado sin saber en qué pesar o hacer.

\--------en el departamento de los muchachos ----------

Butcher en su mente paso los recuerdos de Becca y su muerte al dar a luz al hijo de puto Homelander , sintió furioso - **maldicion a cuántas más violaste bastardo**

Realizo algunas acciones para que esa cámara pasara directamente hacia su celular ,esto lo hacía en memoria de Becca no permitiría que ese bastardo se salga con la suya no mientras el está viendo .

Dejo un mensaje de correo por si el muere.

Este mensaje sería enviado en 12 horas a los chicos .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno no se cómo funciona esta aplicación así que no se si se publicara o no :(😂 igual seguiré escribiendo


	4. No es mi hijo

Butcher agradecía ,lo baboso que puede ser Homelander, al parecer le impacto la noticia.

Bucher por precaución hacía los chicos decidió ocultar su rostro ya que sabía que había cámara de la compañía ,tuvo que subir las malditas escaleras, mientras escuchaba la conversación de la mujer y Homelander.

Al escuchar todo lo que dijo se encontró fuera del departamento de Homelander ahora no sabía si entrar o no.

\------------ **\-- dentro del baño ----------** \---

Escucha si no abortas a ese bebé te mato ahora mismo-grito Homelander

Cuántas veces quieres que te repita que eso no va a pasar- le contesto la mujer

Ni creas que me hare reponsable de un bebé que no es mío

Sí es tuyo nada más no me recuerdas estabas ebrio cuando me ..... Eso-dijo un poco molesta

Yo solo me acuesto con seres de mi nivel no con personas corrientes como tú- dijo Homelander aunque dudo de sus propias palabras

Estás seguro ni tú te lo crees-

Okey, mierda lárgate antes que te mate-grito Homelander como última advertencia

**Entonces mátame-respondio ella**

**Que?- se dijo para si mismo Homelander**

**Mátame , mi madre me echo de la casa no tengo a donde ir ,tuve que suplicar para que no me despidan de este lugar No tengo nada más que este bebé,tu arruinarse mi vida y si no me vas apoyar con el bebé entonces mátame acaba de una vez, con lo que comenzaste , cuando me violaste** \- dijo la mujer mientras las lágrimas mojaban toda su mejilla

Homelander está harto de los gritos de esa mujer le dió la oportunidad de que se fuera de su vista,pero no lo aprovecho .El levanto su mató para ahorcarla

 **Alto -** grito Butcher , llamando la atención de Homelander y la mujer

Ven conmigo rápido - le gritó Butcher a la mujer 

Ya lo sabía me estaban engañando todo este maldito momento ,maldita mentirosa los mataré a los dos 

Noooo yo te dije la verdad ,no lo conozco,creeme -grito la mujer con desesperación

Si no vienes conmigo ahora el te matará - dijo con firmeza Butcher

No iré contigo - contesto con firmeza ella 

Butcher no quería escuchar eso 

Maldición , Homelander si la matas dentro de 12 horas se harán públicas todas las fotos 

H:Quien eres ? 

B:Alguien que te quiere ver muerto 

H:Que mierda te hice yo a ti ?

Por qué me hacen esto joder 

Butcher ya ahora enojado dijo:

Tu te mereces la muerte y todos los super,sus poderes los volvió locos a todos ,todos los super son unos bastardo que creen que son capaces de todo ,que pueden hacer lo que deseen y no recibirán un castigo ,si la matas y me matas ahora, solo iniciaras con todo el proceso para matarte - gritó Butcher ,el quería decir más pero sintió que alguien los observaba desde la puerta del departamento ,se volteo y no vio a nadie ,

Al volver a ver a Homelander no pudo creer lo que observaba , Homelander tenía la cabeza agachada estaba molesto pero derrotado , carajo enserio es tan fácil de controlarlo .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que estoy publicando por las puras cuando lo busco en incógnito nunca encuentro mi fic ,ahhh joder alguien me puede dar señal de que mi fic está publicó 😭


	5. Ahora que hago?

Homelander jamás pensó que su vida podría ser peor ,quería matarlos a los dos ,pero por primera vez tuvo que pensar en la consecuencia de sus actos 😡

**El fue una rata de experimento de uno humanos despreciables que solo quieren el dinero que produce a la compañía ,estaba arto de todo.**

**Por primera vez quería pensar en que hacer y como hacer que todos sean sus esclavos al final ellos jamás le harían frente .**

-\----Homelander fue sacado de sus pensamientos------

Entonces que has decidido ?- dijo la mujer con vos temblorosa ,ahora su cara se veía aún más pálida que antes.

Vete con el- dijo levantando la cabeza y señalando a Butcher

 **La mujer se desmayo**

No sabía que hacer ,Homelander solo vio como su cuerpo caía. El sintió miedo.

Butcher llegó a tiempo para que no chocará con el piso.

Trae una toalla húmeda .

Él seguía en shock , pero luego vio que el otro hombre le estaba pidiendo su ayuda.

Homelander arqueo una ceja sin entender la situación , no se suponía que se debería llevar a la mujer.

Butcher la recostó en su cama.

 **Puedes hacer algo bien en toda tu maldita vida ,si quiera por tu hijo -** gritó Butcher a Homelander , dándole una de sus miradas asesinas , suspiro cuando Homelander hizo caso .

Homelander cuando volvió le entrego a Butcher la toalla húmeda ,el solo observo por un momento hasta que Butcher le indico que repita lo que hizo .

Homelander sintió la necesidad de hacerle caso ,ya que la mujer inconsciente seguia respirando con dificultad, realmente dentro de él no quería verla así ,al final no sabía que más podría hacer ,escapar ahora de su propia hogar no era una buena opción. 😕😣


	6. Quién los esta observando?

Al pasar la toalla por su frente , la mujer respiraba de forma agitada y su corazón un poco acelerada ,no pensaba que una acción tan simple pudo tranquilizarla.Quiza se sienta bien ,a él nunca le habían echo algo así .

El busco al otro hombre con la mirada ,el estaba en una esquina llamando a alguien 

El aura de el era obvia desde que ingreso ,el lo odiaba ,pero ahora su latidos están mas calmados ,mantiene una buena compostura, nadie nunca se comporto como el ,la mayoría después de insultarlo en la cara ,o lo hubiera matado o el mismo estaría muerto de miedo ,pero ese hombre estaba ahí dándole la espalda .

El no sabía cómo sentirse en esta situación ,estaba confundido.

El sabía que era uno de los integrantes de they boys ,quizás uno de sus nuevos aliados.

Homelander volvió a ver a la mujer al sentir la mirada de otro. escucho los pasos del otro acercándose a el .

**\------perspectiva de Butcher ------**

Al inicio tenía muchas duda de que hacer con la mujer, pero jamás había actuado así ,joder ,la mujer había pasado por lo mismo que Becca, Becca ella nunca le pidió ayuda se odiaba así mismo por no hacerlo .

Ahora está mujer no tiene a nadie quien le apoye ,pero ella solo quiere el apoyo de Homelander, esto se esta poniendo jodido. Había decidido llamar a Hughie, al parecer paso la noche con Starlight 😑, le dijo que alquile un departamento lejos de ellos, que no le diga nada a los muchachos por ahora y le deje las ventanas abiertas. 

Antes de colgar se percato que Homelander le estaba observando, dio un suspiro para mantener sus impulsos y ganas de matarlo ,aunque sabia que era imposible.ahoracarlo sería suficiente .

Al estar frente a Homelander ,el lo observo ,los dos estaban viéndose ,aunque fue un momento incómodo .el se sentó a lado de Homelander demasiado cerca .

escucha alguien nos esta observando-todo lo dijo casi susurrando al oído de Homelander 

Billy vio la sorpresa de Homelander en sus ojos ,al parecer solo el se percato de eso-sigue afuera de tu departamento ?

Homelander asintió, él se paro con intención de ver quien mierda los estaba espiando.

Billy tomo su mano deteniéndole, se paro también y se acerco de nuevo para decirle- hay solo una opción, es llevarla y ocultarla en un departamento, para protegerla a ella y el bebe de la corporación Vought International .La llevaras en unos momentos .Sabes utilizar celular táctil ?

...no-dijo con sinceridad Homelander 

mierda-gruño Billy

toma-dijo mientras sacaba su otro celular- Dentro de media hora sonara el celular y presionas el círculo verde y te indicare el lugar, te espero allá, vienes solo cuando se valla quien sea que los este espiando -dijo Butcher cerca de el ,Billy sintió la incomodidad que sentía Homelander por su cercanía pero lo iba a ignorar por ahora.

okey ?

😌🙂

Homelander asintió y **Billy Butcher se fue sonriéndole** como si estuviera hablando con uno de los chicos por ser obediente y no preguntar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm si alguien lo esta leyendo sorry por el la mala ortografía incluso a veces me confundo en escribir , pero bueno luego lo subiré a Wattpad corregido, y también por que ahí puedo poner imágenes y videos XD


	7. Departamento H-3

Butcher salió del departamento encontrándose con la puerta semi abierta ,que descuidado fue al dejarlo abierto, pero pensó que seria mas rápido.  
Al cerrar la puerta se fijo en los dos lados del pasillo dándose cuenta que no había nadie .  
Luego le preguntaría a Homelander ,si el espía trato de seguirlo .

El ya no podía estar mas tiempo en la coorporación.

  
Antes de volver a ver a Homelander y ala mujer , el fue a un bar donde por fin pudo sacar su cubrebocas ,su rostro pudo sentir el aire al fin después de un raro momento tomo unos vaso de cerveza.

Y luego sus pensamientos estaban batallando por ser lo primero en querer un respuesta :

1por que mierda tiene un plan con Homelander ?  
2le tiene confianza a Homelander ?  
3su verdadero nombre era John eso fue lo que dijo ella?  
4Ysi no le contesta cuando le llame ,quedaría como un completo idiota o ya lo era por hacer un plan con el ?  
5acaso sus ojos ,y sus gestos finales fueron suficientes como para confiar en el ?  
6 que tanto le afecto sus palabras a el ,como para hacerle caso y dejara de lado su berrinche de niño?  
7 por que mierda no me dijo nada y solo asintió ?

todos esos pensamientos invadían su mente, para eso ya estaba tomando el decimo vaso de cerveza ,y por fin escucho la llamada de Hughie  
  
B: joder Hughie por que tardaste tanto 

H: estas borracho ?

B: no ,por que lo dices 

por la forma en que hablas ,quizá sea eso -dijo sarcásticamente Hughie 

B: si tome un poco pero estoy cuerdo ..aun dime donde es?

H:xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
B: dejaste la ventana abierta ?  
H: si ,ahora puedes contarme lo que pasa ?  
B: NO  
H:lo sabia, bueno voy a volver a dormir porciento ya es ala 1.. ADIOS-dijo Hughie un poco molesto y colgó sin querer oír respuesta de Butcher .

Butcher llamo a su otro celular ,su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido ,no sabia que quería más

  
 **-que le conteste o no-**

  
si le contestaba ,que debería hacer? confiar al bastardo que violo a Becky ,la furia envolvió su mente y cuerpo ,ahora no quería que le conteste.  
Para su fortuna no contesto   
**el no le había contestado**  
el estaba a punto de pedir mas licor

**se sentía tan decepcionado de si mismo por confiar un poco , en alguien como el.**

cuando timbró su celular ,era un número desconocido pero igual el contesto 

B: hola ?

M: hola me recuerdas son la mujer que se quedo con Jonh digo Homelander ... mmm jajajjaja

Homelander: no te rías

Homelander se sorprendió cuando llamaste, machuco el punto verde y de la emoción su dedo traspaso el celular .Lo bueno es que la pantalla se quedo por un rato y pude llamarte por mi celular ,hubieras visto la cara de Homelander cuando destruyo el celular ,fue lo mejor del mundo jaja -dijo la mujer entre risas .

Butcher también pudo oír los quejidos de Homelander.

B: Como te sientes?

M:me siento un poco mareada y con sueño pero ya puedo levantarme 

B: esta bien ,puede darle a Homelander el celular 

  
M: si 

  
al no escuchar la voz de Homelander Butcher le pregunto defrente.

  
B: Hay alguien espiando fuera de tu departamento   
H: no   
B: esta bien   
B: La ubicación es xxxxxxxxxxxxx el tercer piso, la ventana esta abierta para que puedas ingresar por afuera ,llévala ahora nos vemos allá, esta bien ?

  
si -dijo al fin Homelander -te demoraste mucho en llamar.

  
si y creo que me demorare un poco ya que no encuentro un taxi-dijo Butcher saliendo del bar -cargala con cuidado y no vallas veloz, se prudente-dijo por último y corto la llamada.

  
Lo bueno era que era unas cuadras y llegaba con suerte Homelander lo vería y lo lleve.  
Ahora si estoy jodidamente mal -pensó Butcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno creo que actualice mucho capítulos en pocos días me tomare un mes para continuarlo XD o quizás mas no sè o dentro de dos días lo actualice XD, igual nadie lee mis fics :V


	8. Homelander siente miedo ?

Puedes ir por el-dijo Rosa

  
No- dijo homelander 

  
Porfavor - dijo masajeador un poco la espalda de Homelander

Homelander hizo una mueca y cambio de tema-  
Realmente siento que ese bebé no es mío.

  
John ,te puedo llamar así 

  
No lo sé - dijo mirando hacia la oscuridad 

  
Vamos no te hagas al duro ahora, hace poco estabas pasando por un momento malo.

Homelander se recordó que hace una hora estaba vomitando y temblaba en el baño.

seguro por eso me contestaste así ,te dejaste llevar , lamento haberte dicho esa noticia de esa forma ,pero yo también está desesperada pase meses hasta poder llegar a ti y que me escuches.hace meses que no tengo un lugar estable donde poder dormir .

Tu,yo como? dónde ? Cómo fue que paso,estaba tan borracho ?- esas preguntas fueron realmente más para el que para ella.- ya que jamás había pasado por esa situación.

Yo,quizás exagere un poco las cosas, yo trabajaba de limpiador de la coorporación,estaba tan feliz de conseguir un trabajo estable, prácticamente solo revisaron mi expediente y me dieron el trabajo,antes pensaba que era una fortuna.  
Los primeros meses empecé limpiando el departamento de black Noar y Queen Meave - ella se detuvo un rato miro a Homelander a los ojos ,el la estaba escuchando atentamente-luego me asignaron por un mes tu departamento , tú eras un poco más desordenado que los demás,siempre tenías la cara en alta nunca me miraste, hasta que un día antes de que me asignen otro departamento ,era un viernes por la noche tú me ... Eso ,yo le expliqué mi situación y me amenazaron,si abría la boca me mataban y a mi madre ,ellos sabían que solo la tenía a ella en este mundo,ese día entendí la razón por la que contrataban a gente como yo .

Cuánto tiempo paso?- pregunto Homelander que aún no recordaba a la mujer , sabía que había personas limpiando sus desastres,pero nunca inter actuaba con ellas.

Fue hace 6 meses, un viernes por la tarde- dijo Rosa

No me acuerdo nada,de eso - dijo Homelander tapándose la cara con una mano.Toda esta situación le estaba estresado .

Ese mes que pude estar cerca tuyo me di cuenta que tú estábas y sigues sufriendo.

Homelander se sorprende y la mira.

Una vez te encontré durmiendo en el piso cerca a tu cama con lágrimas- ella lo miro a los ojos

Homelander estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo se sentía en alerta.el quería irse de este maldito lugar,no quería escucharla .se paró para irse.

Espera si no quieres conversar sobre tus problema,está bien- dijo agarrándole - siéntate por favor .

Que se siente,para qué? ella estaba diciendo cosas que no quería que nadie supiera - pensó Homelander 

Ella pudo ver miedo en los ojos de Homelander. Con todas sus fuerzas se paró frente a el- creo que hay esperanza para nuestro hijo si tú lo cuidas ,solo quiero que lo protejas.no quiero que el o ella sufra como yo ,y como tú .

Apresar de todo ella seguía confiando en el, Homelander se sentía temeroso por el cambio que le daría a su vida .

No sé que hacer- dijo Homelander mirando hacia el piso.Por primera vez Homelander sintió la confianza de decir lo que siente,decirlo le fue difícil ,la mano de la mujer lo acercaba y ella lo abrazo.

Ella pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Homelander temblaba y ella no pudo evitar llorar,las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas a ella también le daba miedo la situación qué estaba pasando.

Ella literalmente fue con la idea de ser asesinada por Homelander, pero gracias a ese hombre vestido de negro le dió una pequeña luz de esperanza.

- **\-------butcher se encontraba afuera del departamento** **H-3 --------**

El toco la puerta.

Sintió los pasos de Homelander ,cuando el abrió ,por fin se vieron defrente ,sin una máscara.

Butcher muy en el fondo de el ,pensaba que Homelander le habría recocido en el departamento ,pero por la reacción de Homelander ,estaba equivocado ,no lo había reconocido hasta ahora 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se llega la navidad ,no sé qué regalar a mis padres 😸 xd joder mmmmmmm aahhhh paso este año tan rápido para mí 😔


	9. INSEGURIDAD

**\---- contado desde el punto de vista de Homelander ----**

Homelander se sorprendió al ver a Butcher ,por qué el estaría aquí, maldición que estaba planeando ahora? Cómo se enteró de su ubicación.

Dejemos tu asombro, para el fin del mundo, mueves tu estúpido trasero - dijo Butcher un poco molesto 

Que haces aquí ?

Yo fui el hombre que te encontró en el baño como una mierda ,quieres que te cuente todo? 

El se sorprendió, jamás pensó en su vida que Butcher el jefe de los chicos sea quien haya ido y haya planeado algo con el. La primera y última vez que lo vio fue hace años pero solo sintió su odio hacia el ,pero jamás escucho su voz .

Te sorprende que yo esté delante de ti ? 

Vamos John déjalo pasar-Dijo Rosa tocando el brazo de Homelander

Homelander sintió de nuevo el mismo aura de odio y recordó las similitudes ,era el mismo Butcher.

Si crees, puedes largarte de una vez por todas ,hijo de....

AHHH ,por favor ya basta ,tengo muchas nauseas ahora me disculpan ,no quiero escucharlos pelear-dijo Rosa 

Butcher trato de ir con ella pero ella cerro la puerta del baño dejándolos solos.

Los dos estaban parados e incomodos

**\---------pensamientos de Homelander ---------------**

seria inútil preguntarle de que harán con el caso del chico gay que murió ,todo indicaba que fue Jack de Júpiter. Desde que volvieron the bosys .ellos mataron a muchos héroes de la peor forma. Eso indicaba que la batalla directa entre los 7 y The boys estaba muy cerca, y estaría iniciando por la culpa de Jack de Júpiter y su posible ruina y muerte este cerca.

que se suponía que debía hablar con el.

Pensandolo bien esta situación favorece a Butcher, el quería utilizarla como otra testigo, pero aun no entiende por que fue el mismo y no otros.

Aun no tenia la mínima idea de que pudo haberle echo para provocar el odio de el.

**\--------pensamientos de Butcher-------------**

Butcher prefirió no pensar mas de lo que pensó en el bar mantuvo su mente sin pensamientos que le lleguen a hacer una estupidez. el ya sabia que haría con esta situación y eso es lo único que va a pasar, pero luego su mente lo traiciono recordó como el maldito de Homelander fue tan fácil de manipular, el prácticamente espero mas de 30 min para ir a un lugar donde podría ser prácticamente su fin.

Aunque si fue fácil manipularlo ,quizás eso podría utilizarlo a su favor

Entonces, maldición el lo iba a aniquilar no manipular para que pueda acabar con los demás héroes. El era y siempre será su primer objetivo de Los 7.

\-------------------

después de unos momentos Rosa salió del baño encontrándose con los dos quietos y parados mirando en direcciones contrarias. Supuso que tenia que romper la tensión.

Muchas gracias por esperar -Rosa llamo la atención de los dos. Butcher la miro 

Ella le sonrió y fue directamente a el ,y le dio un fuerte abrazo-Muchas gracias por lo que estas haciendo por mi-dijo ella con un poco de lagrimas.

El sintió que toda la presión mental y emocional se calmaban a sentirla.no podía dejar de pensar en Becky cuando la miraba.

.En el camino Butcher tenia varias cosas claras sobre esta situación. Así que Iba a dejar su odio de lado por unos momentos. esto era una alianza con doble filo que tenia que hacer con Homelander aunque muera en el intento .

Ahora estaba listo para hablar con Homelander sobre lo pensaba de toda esta situación.

Si quieres puedes ir a dormir ,yo necesito hablar con el a solas-dijo separándose de su abrazo.

Si esta bien, buenas noches a los dos- dijo y se fue a la cama dejándolos solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si alguien a leído todo espero que lo vuelva a leer e cambiado muchas cosas.  
> Y bueno si no quieren le hago un resumen  
> primero lo que cambie y los mas importante es que Terror el perro de Butcher no esta muerto así que cambia la cronología  
> y básicamente esta ayuda que hace Butcher es solo en memoria de Becky.  
> En los siguientes capítulos habrá mas momentos Homelander x Butcher  
> esta difícil pero los voy a unir si o si XD


	10. CONSUELO

siempre tienes que usar ese atuendo que te hace ver como un idiota que salió del circo -dijo Butcher sinceramente.

Homelander se molesto, puso los ojos rojos, para mostrar su disgusto.

  
esta bien cálmate-dijo Butcher sonriendo con malicia.

  
H: si solo ibas a decir eso, entonces me largo

  
B: maldición ,okey escucha no lo voy a repetir dos veces, ella estará mas segura aquí ,segundo, ella quiere que solo tu te hagas responsable de su hijo ,antes de decir mas ,vas a cuidarlo ?

  
H: aun no lo se..

B: joder es tu hijo solo tienes dos opciones o te haces responsable o ella muere 

H: **la vas a matar ?**

  
B: no me refería a eso imbécil ,ella a ver que lo abandonaste dentro poco, ira a la corporación y yo no la voy a detener ,con el simple echo de volver ahí hay varios riesgos ,uno es que los de Vought la encuentre y la oculten de todos ,experimenten con ella y **tu hijo será su maldito juguete después de cansarse de ti** o simplemente muera junto con tu hijo por culpa de otros héroes.

_A Homelander le dolió que lo utilizase de ejemplo._

B: O quizás estoy equivocado ,quizás a ti te gusto ser una rata de experimento.

 **Claro que NO** -dijo Homelander apretando el puño mirando hacia otro lado- **yo odio a esos bastardos mas que a nadie en este mundo.**

B:Bien entonces es simple o estas con ellos, corporación Vought International ,o vas a ayudar a la única persona que te necesita ,tu le arruinaste la vida.

Butcher se callo para no decirle mas mierdas a el ,ya fue suficiente ,el poderoso Homelander estaba templando tapándose la cara como si su padre le hubiese regañado, era tan patético que inclusive daba pena .

H: **Me estas diciendo que deje a Vought**

B: claro que no ,apuesto que ellos no te permitirían eso, estarías muerto antes de que los dejes. 

H:a que te refieres? yo soy el hombre mas fuerte ,no hay nada que me pueda matar

 **dejar de pensar con los huevos y por primera vez piensa con la cabeza** -Butcher le regaño a Homelander- **Tu fuiste creados por ellos, no crees también que pudieron crear un arma para matarte .**

Homelander estaba impactado por lo que le estaba diciendo el Butcher.

B: jajja enserio creíste que nunca te iba a pasar nada ,si no te mato yo ,ellos lo harán algún día .

H: por que me odias ?  
 **que te hice para que cometieras todos esos asesinatos**   
aquella vez que no vimos por primera vez pude sentir que **tu odio iba directamente a mi**  
desde esa vez yo no puedo estar bien conmigo mismo por la putas fotos, que amenazaron en publicar  
 **respóndeme.**

B: eso es otro tema

H: no lo es .yo no tengo ningún maldito recuerdo de haber echo lo de esas fotos, e inclusive estoy seguro que ese bebe no es mío, yo no fui.

Butcher estaba cansado de todas palabras falsas.

Homelander por fin pudo sentir que **los latidos de Butcher había aumentado.**

**H: Que te hice?**

**tu maldito bastardo violaste a mi esposa ,ella murió por tu culpa- dijo Butcher parándose de su asiento ahora molesto.**

Como sabes que fui ..-Butcher no le dejo terminar 

Butcher le empujo ahorcándole en la pared ,Homelander sabia que no iba a hacerle mucho daño ,pero aun así sintió muy fuerte el apretón en su cuello lo que provoco que reacciones de inmediato empujándolo .

H: acaso tiene super fuerza ?

B: tengo compuesto V en mi puto cuerpo ,pero fue suficiente para trazar una linea roja en tu puto cuello

H: Deja de insultarme y respóndeme de una vez  
  
B: aun no me crees ,tu puto hijo salió de la barriga de mi esposa ,matándola al instante, ese bebe podía volar ,tiraba rayos rojos como tu-grito fatigado   
**yo lo mate después a ese bastardo.**

**Homelander sintió como su mente volvía atormentarlo como antes.**

Homelander estaba en la pared mirando como Butcher estaba tirado en el piso con la cabeza baja, su corazón se estaba acelerando ,le estaba doliendo de nuevo su pecho ,como hace unas horas.

_ **toda esta situación era por su culpa** _

**el estaba provocando su propia muerte**

Su **corazón le dolía** desde el inicio que Butcher le dijo que no era nada mas que un juguete para los seres que lo crearon, eso ya lo sabia pero no quería reconocerlo ,no quería aceptar que no era mas que un sujeto que producía dinero para ellos ,realmente no era nadie.

 **La primera lagrima ,lo derrumbo al piso** , **sus manos estaban temblando ,seguido por otras lagrimas .**  
las lagrimas salían, al pensar en todas las vidas que arruino por sus estupideces ,pero no le dijo ninguna mentira a Butcher, **el no se reconocía a si mismo en esa fotos** , quería _**escuchar por Butcher que eran falsas ,quería escuchar que no tenia pruebas de la violación a su esposa .Pero ya nada podía defenderlo el era el culpable ,el no era capas de controlar su propio cuerpo.**_

_**Homelander ya no aguantaba mas ,su mente lo estaba torturando .** _

Butcher pudo escuchar el llanto desesperado que aumentaba de Homelander , **vio como se retorcía en el piso.**

Homelander de la frustración se estaba agarrando con fuerza sus cabellos, su cabeza estaba chocando contra en el piso.

  
_**era tan patético** _   
_**era una mierda** _   
_**solo lo utilizaron toda su vida** _   
_**no tenia a nadie quien lo cuidase** _   
_**tenia solo a personas que lo odiaban** _

_ ahora no podían evitar seguir llorando su garganta le estaba doliendo. _

Todo concluía a que **_no era capaz de controlarse a si mismo_** ,no era consiente de sus actos , _ **tenia miedo.**_

Butcher no sabia que mierda estaba pasando tenia a Homelander llorando en el piso ,quería mirar a otro lado ,no se suponía que deseaba ver eso hace horas , **verlo sufrir**. Pero la situación no le permitía sentirse bien , **se sentía mal** .

Butcher ya no quería oírlo ni verlo llorar de esa forma. Butcher se maldijo a si mismo sabia que su llanto no iba a terminar rápido.

Butcher se paro y se acercó lentamente a Homelander. Se echo para poder estar mas cerca de el.

 **Y empezó a sobar su espalda** ,pudo sentir como **tembló cuando sintió su toque** ,su otra mano agarro la mano de Homelander , el se dejo llevar , **Butcher hizo que dejase de jalarse el cabello.**

Butcher sabia que Homelander seguía siendo como un niño desorientado, así que seria fácil calmarlo.

Homelander miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Butcher, por que lo estaba consolando no se suponía que lo odiaba ,el había había provocado la muerte de su esposa.

  
Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo ,nublaba su vista no podía verlo bien ahora.

Butcher se acerco a el y lo abrazo .Butcher sintió como la respiración de Homelander trataba de calmase pero aun no podía ,así que siguió intentando calmarlo ,sobando su espalda. con su otra mano libre puso la cabeza de Homelander entre su hombro y cuello, **sus lagrimas calientes estaban mojando su piel fría.**

Maldición ya cálmate -pensó Butcher

 **H: lo siento ,perdóname por lo que te hice ,lo que le hice a ella. yo ...** -su voz lo traiciono ya no podía decir nada mas .

Butcher tomo su cara lo separo de su cuello ,sus pulgares estaban cerca a los ojos de Homelander ,con movimientos lentos empezó a sacar la lagrimas. 

B: no digas nada ahora no es el momento para arreglar eso ,así que cálmate.

Homelander trato de calmarse por el simple echo de que Butcher ya no mostraba el odio y desprecio de hace unos momentos , **se calmo por que nadie en su vida había tratado de hacerlo**. Mierda necesitaba este consuelo mas seguido o se volvería loco. **Se sentía tan bien ,no quería que pare de calmarlo.**

Butcher se sorprendió cuando Homelander lo abrazo hundiendo su cabeza entre su hombro y cuello, su cuello se sentía caliente y húmeda. 

Que mierda tendría que hacer ahora ,por mas que quisiera no podría alejarlo, Homelander lo estaba abrazando como fuerza .

Los minutos pasaban **los temblores del cuerpo de Homelander ya había cesado.**

Butcher sintió que lo brazos que lo sujetaban estaban deslizándose hacia abajo ,Joder , **Homelander se había dormido mientras lo abrazaba**. Butcher sabia que ahora seria mas fácil salir de ahí pero entonces tendría que _llevarlo al sillón cerca de el o dejarlo en el piso._

Joder-se dijo a si mismo ,ahora que estaba dormido era mas fácil cargarlo, Butcher trato con cuidado por primera vez a un super ,nunca pensó que llegaría ese día ,pero tampoco quería que se levante ,dejo a Homelander profundamente dormido en el único sillón que había.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi lloro escribiendo esto. u.u


	11. Traición ?

Homelander, cuando se levanto se encontró con la mirada de la mujer. Ella estaba acomodando su cabello.

  
buenos días ,John como te sientes.

Butcher?

el me dijo que volverá en la tarde a las 11:00 pm ,espera verte aquí ,también me dijo que seria mejor que actúes en Vought como si no te hubiese pasado nada ,actúa normal delante de ellos ,me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo para poder conocerte mas, pero Butcher cree que solo debemos encontrarnos solo por las tardes. Así que es mejor que te laves la cara y te vallas.

a que hora es ...,como te llamas ?-

no te lo dije ,jaja mi nombre es Rosa .vamos levántate ya es a las 9.

H: 9? Joder dormí bastante 

Rosa se puso a un lado para dar paso a John ,y le señalo el baño ,John le hiso caso y se fue a lavarse la cara.

\--------Dentro del baño ----------------

  
Homelander estaba agradecido de no amanecer con ojeras .  
Recordó el abrazo que Butcher le ofreció ,el lo había consolado ,estaba tan agradecido con eso. El no se burlo de el.  
sonrió ,y se seco con la una pequeña toalla.

  
\------------------------------------

  
A salir vio que Rosa estaba observando por la ventana .  
Espera están pasando unos jóvenes- dijo ella y se acerco a el ,acomodo su capa y su cabello de nuevo .Para este punto el ya no se sentía incomodo con ella.

Te ves bien

Gracias 

ella se volvió a fijar por la ventana .y le dio la señal para irse 

Nos vemos en la noche-Dijo Rosa con una sonrisa   
  
Nos vemos -dijo sin mas y se fue a Vought.  
\-----------------------------------

Mientras volaba ,empezó a sonreír. Pero cuando llego a su departamento, se encontró con Stilwell ,su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Mierda, se suponía que tendrían una Reunión oficial hace una hora 

Jamás pensé que Homelander podría ser irresponsable ya que hasta donde yo se, te han educado muy bien, para ser obediente-dijo Stilwell mirándolo fríamente. Podía ver la furia de Homelander ,pero realmente no quería una respuesta de el- **Me contaron de que una mujer y un hombre se infiltraron anoche**

Homelander estaba sorprendido pero recordó las palabras de la mujer **actúa como siempre** ,entonces - _No se de que mierda estas hablando, pensé que estas aquí para hacerme un resumen de la Reunión_ -respondió con una mirada fría.

Homelander vio como _Stilwell por fin no tenia que decir_ ,ni que se crea que va a decir la verdad .

Si no tienes nada que decir sal de mi departamento ,o quieres que te bote yo mismo-dijo Homelander mientras iba hasta la puerta.

Stilwell se paro del sillón y se acerco a Homelander.

Esta bien, escucha, _Hoy se publicaron los videos de Jack de Júpite_ r.

Que ?-esa noticia le impacto ,el único que podría hacer eso era The Boys ,y ellos solo obedecen a **Butcher** .Y si Butcher le tendió una trampa .

Imposible, el sintió sus latidos su aura el no le estaba mintiendo.-pensó Homelander 

Eso era todo ,creo que deberías hablar con Jack no quiero que cometa una estupidez que arruine a la compañía, muy pronto lo sacare de los 7.

Díselo tu mismo -Dijo enojado Homelander

Stilwell no le hiso caso se marcho dándole la espalda.

Por fin Homelander pudo cerrar la puerta de su departamento.

tenia muchas preguntas,

1Por que Butcher publicaría los videos de Jack acaso quería una confrontación directa entre ellos 

2no se suponía que no deberían llamar la atención?

3Quien mierda es el que los espiaba en la noche anterior ?

Sabia que esas respuestas serian contestadas con el tiempo, decidió ir al lugar donde se reunían los 7 

\---------------------------------------

Al entrar ,Se dio cuenta que Jack estaba peleando con The Deep .

Jack al verlo ,deja la pelea y se acerca a el ,con desesperación .

J: donde estabas ,Los bastardos de The Boys ,publicaron mis videos ,me están culpando de matar a ese chico ,Homelander ,escúchame yo no lo mate ,siente mis pulsos ,estoy diciendo la verdad.

Homelander sintió que estaba diciendo la verdad ,pero por que Butcher publicaría los videos .

H:la gente que mire estos videos solo podrán culparte a ti ,el video te esta condenado.

J: que mierda dices 

H:Vouth te va retirar de los 7 

Homelander podía sentir la frustración de Jack 

J: no se dan cuenta que The Boys no solo se esta metiendo conmigo si no con todos ,es un insulto que ellos siguán vivos. Te están insultando a ti.-dijo señalando a Homelander 

Jack se arto y empezó a elevarse-yo los voy a matar 

espera -Dijo Homelander quería mas tiempo para pensar las cosas .

Jack se molesta : **yo voy a tomar venganza por mi cuenta**

Homelander tenia la atención de todos - **no pelearemos pero si iremos a hablar con ellos**

Jack por fin se calmo 

VAMOS - Homelander ordeno a todos.

\------------------------------------

en unos momentos la gente pudo ver por los cielos, a los siete salir del torre Vought.


	12. no puede dejar de pensar en Homelander.

Butcher se sintió cansado para ir a otro lugar ,el descansó un rato en el piso, cuando se levanto estaba cubierto con una manta ,ella lo había tapado ,ya que Homelander seguía durmiendo.

  
el se levanto ,se iba ir ,pero escucho a la mujer salir de su cuarto.

Se alegro ,ya que no quería volver hasta la noche ,Butcher le dejo instrucciones y dinero para que pueda comer suficiente para esa semana sin mas se fue .

  
El le avergonzaba el echo de recordar como Homelander y el estaban abrasado ,recordar la respiración entre su cuello ,estremeció su cuerpo.

  
\----------EN SU DEPARTAMENTO ------------

  
Mierda será mejor que tome una ducha fría-Dijo Butcher para poder olvidar su momento incomodo con Homelander.

Pero no lo logro; cuando estaba en el baño su llanto resonaba en su cabeza -Ahhh maldición ese imbécil llorón.  
cuando salió del baño vio las noticias. Y sorprendió ver como portada los videos censurados de Jack de Júpiter .  
MIERDA -dijo y empezó a enviar mensajes de texto a los chicos ,que se reúnan en la base a mas tardar a las 8:00.  
Aun faltaba 40 min pero lo aprovecharía para estar con terror.

  
\-------------------------------------------

  
Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su perro Terror ,el sonrió y se agacho para acariciarlo ,Se paro y se fijo si ya había acabado sus croquetas .Pero durarían para un día mas .

  
Su perro el era quien lo había mantenido cuerdo ,estable emocional ,pero recordar a Becky ,no pudo contenerse en querer ayudarla ,Butcher recordó que tendía que eliminar ese mensaje ,se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de eliminarlo .

  
Ese mensaje era si el caso moría a manos de Homelander .Homelander es un imbécil ,psicópata ,pero sus ojos demostraba miedo inseguridad, de tanto mirar a los ojos de Terror recordó los ojos con lagrimas de Homelander, mirarlo de esa forma haría que cualquiera dudase de todo los asesinatos que cometió despiadadamente .

Entre tanto pensar ,no se percato del tiempo ,hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse ,era Frenchie y la hembra .Faltaba poco para las 8 ,elimino el mensaje de correo .   
el se paro del piso no quería escuchar preguntas estúpidas 

  
En unos minutos llegaron Hughie y M.M.

Ellos ya sabían de la acontecido .

M.M: es posible muy probable que los 7 estén viviendo  
B: es posible o solo Jack de Júpiter para vengarse   
F: no creo que Homelander se arriesgue a dejarlo venir solo y provocar otro escandalo.

....

B: un momento voy a hacer una llamada - y se retira afuera del departamento

 **\----el estaba llamando a Rosa -------**  
R:hola   
B: Sigue Homelander ahí ?  
R: Si lo levanto?   
B: No lo levantes ,me llamas cuando se valla de ahí   
R: okey   
adiós -y sin mas colgó .

Butcher entro y todos lo miraron 

Maldición Hughie les conto 

M.M: que paso anoche ?  
B:este no es el momento ,Frenchie ve a revisar lo que esta pasando dentro de la torre de Vought.  
M.M: no crees que estén a punto de llegar .  
B: NO  
H: aun no e desayunado.  
B: ve a comprar desayuno para todos . _Ve de una vez._

  
Hughie le hizo caso ,no quería quejarse en un momento así

M.M: El que haya publicado los videos quiere una confrontación directa en los 7 y nosotros 

  
B: Lo se

  
M.M: puede ser los de Vought pero por que harían eso ,o alguien tiene intenciones personales para generar la masacre final .

  
B:Apostaria mas por lo segundo .

\---------------------------------  
Después de tanto esperar ,los chicos vieron como Homelander dio la orden para ir por ellos ,lo que sorprendió, ya que no querían una confrontación solo dialogo.   
Los chicos fueron a la azotea para encontrarse con ellos   
Butcher tomo una de las manzanas que trajo Hughie y se la llevo con el . 

Sin antes decirle a terror que se porte bien .

\---------------------------------


	13. Manzana

Butcher y los 7 estaban frente a frente

Jack de Júpiter ni bien aterrizo , fue directo a Butcher 

J: tu maldito bastardo , publicaste mis fotos ,me culpaste por un asesinato que no hice .

Homelander detuvo a Jack ,lo cual sorprendió solo a Hughie y un poco a Butcher .

Butcher miro a los ojos de Homelander y le dijo- nosotros no publicamos los vídeos 

El no lo hizo - dijo Homelander mirando a Jack

Jack :Solo te basto unos segundos para creerle 

Butcher : aún no es el momento para enfrentarnos 

Homelander: si aún no ,Jack deja de joder y vámonos ya obtuviste tu respuesta 

yo no les creo ,los mataré bastardos ,me vengare -dijo Jack molesto y se fue volando

Butcher aprovecho la cercanía de Homelander para tirarle la manzana

The Deed: Si no fueron ustedes entonces? Alguien quiere generar una confrontación entre nosotros, no sería mejor unirnos y descubrir quién es el responsable?

Butcher: no digas estupideces , Alguien quiere que nos confrontemos directamente, ese alguien es uno de ustedes, pero aún así ,no es el momento aún .yo lo sé y mis muchachos lo saben.

The Deed: imposible que uno de nosot...

Butcher quería mandamos a la mierda ,pero Homelander le ganó

suficiente - dijo Homelander elevándose para marcharse 

Homelander se quería ir de una vez ya que desde que Butcher le dio la manzana recordó que no había desayuno nada. Y su barriga le estaba reclamando.

El salió volando primero ,y empezó a comer la manzana.

\------------------------

Hughie vio como los demás seguían a Homelander pero sin poder alcanzarlo. El quería pensar si serían capaz de hacerle frente a los 7 ? Pero su mente se cuestionaba más por la interacción entre Butcher y Homelander, era tan raro ver qué Butcher lo siguió con la mirada hasta cuando se fue. Su miraba de desprecio había disminuido un poco ,pero era bastante para el.

Butcher : deben estar alerta por el bastardo de Jack .debemos investigar de quién fue el bastardo que los puso en esta situación .

Los muchachos volvieron al departamento 

Cuando por fin estaban adentro Hughie hablo 

H: que le diste a Homelander ,por qué ocultó su mano entre su capa ?-dijo mirando a Butcher 

M.M : de que hablas ?

F: no me di cuenta

deja de decir tonterías - dijo Butcher y se fue a su lugar de investigación

No estoy diciendo tonterías - Hughie le gritó a Butcher ,M.M puso su brazo a su espalda para calmarlo. Ya que en el fondo de M.M. sabia que era imposible que pase algo así.

Ese maldito Hughie ,lo descubrió ,esa manzana que le dio al imbécil de Homelander por que no había desayunado ,no debí hacerlo-pensó regañándose así mismo Butcher .

**\-----------------------------------**

Investigaron pero nada tenía sentido, dé quién podría haberlos publicado.

Ya eran a las 7pm y se fueron a una merecida cena en xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx cuando se fueron se despidieron de Terror.

**\-----------EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE HOMELANDER-------------------**

Homelander estaba en su departamento arto de las quejas de Jack y The Deed, ni siquiera lo dejaron almorzar tranquilamente ,así que prefirió no salir a cenar.

Jack se atrevió a amenazarlo , cuando dijo eso tenía unas ganas de matarlo ,pero luego solo el recuerdo de Rosa y Butcher ,su sed de sangre se calmo .

El sentía un mal presentimiento ,hace horas que se fue de la sala de los 7 .

Jack lo dijo enserio que se vengara de Butcher.

Se paro en alerta : mierda ,debí haberle amenazado de muerte ,para que no haga ningún estupidez. 

Al ir a la sala solo se encontró con The Deed ,estaba herido .

H: Donde está Jack ?

No sé a dónde se fue pero no está en la torre , supongo que fue con Butcher ya que eso fue lo último que dijo.

Homelander salió volando pero se detuvo cuando sintió que lo seguía The Deed .

no lo detengas ,el va ser expulsado y si los mata ,sería a favor de nosotros no crees 

Homelander puso los ojos de rojo ,The Deed sintió mucho miedo y pidió disculpas 

Ni se te ocurra seguirme

Perdón - dijo The Deed con miedo y volvió a la torre lo mas rápido que pudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dice que tengo 3 kubos pero no hay señal de vida en mi historia :v XD estoy loca por seguir continuando la historia ajajja  
> hay otra persona que publico un Homelander x Butcher solo tiene dos capítulos y tiene muchos comentarios ,incluso el mío y no me responde :v pero bueno se lo merece ya que en el primer capitulo ya hubo sexo ,o.o XD


	14. Terror 😭

Homelander utilizo toda la velocidad examinó todo el edificio

El no sabia cuál era el departamento de The Boys.

Al parecer Jack de Júpiter tampoco ,ya que varias ventanas estaban rotas , se fue primero al que estaba prendido su luz.

Se encontró con una escena asquerosa , Jack con su poder invencible estaba metiendo su pene al perro ya inconsciente.  
Por unos segundos Homelander quería vomitar ,pero luego entro y lo separó del perro agarrándolo del cuello sería un poco difícil matarlo ya que había activado su poder que lo volvía invencible , tenía ganas de comprobar si era cierto .

Jack estaba impactado y asustado. Con toda la fuerza ,para sobrevivir empujó a Homelander y aprovecho para largarse con toda la velocidad aunque le quite toda la energía ,sino moriría por manos de Homelander .

Homelander iba ir tras de él ,pero sintió que afuera del departamento había 5 personas y una de ella era Butcher.

Salió del edificio escondiéndose en el edificio del frente , ahora deseaba tener una ropa menos llamativa.  
Tenía miedo de que lo culpen por algo que no hizo.

Pudo ver cómo todos se sorprendieron, pero el más afectado era Butcher ,su ritmo cardíaco había aumentado, tanto que que pensaba que iba a explotar.

La pareja examina al perro- al parece se dieron cuenta que seguía con vida ,la mujer cargo al perro y salieron corriendo detrás estaba el más joven, el quería llamar la atención de Butcher pero no lo conseguía ,el hombre más grande ,se lo llevó dejando solo a Butcher parado

Paso unos segundos más y su corazón tenía una rara forma de latir ,que tipo de ser era el - se preguntó Homelander.

Butcher salió del departamento 

**\-------------en la mente de** **Butcher--------**

**Lo mataré .**

**Lo mataré**

**Lo mataré**

**Lo mataré .**

**Lo mataré**

**Lo mataré**

**Lo mataré .**

**Lo mataré**

**Lo mataré.**

**Lo mataré.**

**\-----------------**

**Butcher había llegado a su destino, tocó la puerta.**

**\------------------**

**Ja** ck estaba molesto ,aún nadie llegaba para tener sexo con el , quería poder olvidar el amargo momento que tuvo con Homelander.

Escucho que tocaban su puerta.

Por fin 

Ni bien abrió , Sintió la mano de Butcher en su boca y esa misma mano lo llevo hasta la pared. 

Luego sintió el cuchillo meterse en su cuerpo, quería gritar de dolor pero no podía .

Tenía mucho miedo . Sintió otra y después de otra y sucesivamente .

Jack ya no podía pensar ,ahora solo se retorcía de dolor escuchando las quejas de Butcher

\----------- **\----------**

**POR QUÉ A MI PERRO**

**POR QUÉ A MI PERRO**

**POR QUÉ A MI PERRO**

**POR QUÉ A MI PERRO**

**POR QUÉ A MI PERRO**

**POR QUÉ A MI PERRO**

**POR QUÉ A MI PERRO**

**POR QUÉ A MI PERRO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_esas palabras escucharía Jack por un largo momento y de eso se encargará Butcher._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que está parte es muy enferma ,pero Jack lo es ,en el aspecto de tener relaciones.  
> Butcher en cambio es un psicópata que por fin se mostró a la luz , por encontrar a su perro inconsciente en el piso , con sangre en la boca.  
> 😡😡😡😡 Desgraciado de Jack lo odio  
> Me duele escribir está parte pero es necesaria 😥😫


	15. No eres diferente a NOSOTROS

Homelander pudo ver todo lo que pasaba adentro

la única manera de pasar seria travesando la pared.  
El tenia miedo que Butcher ,lo relacione por los actos de Jack.

Mierda pero no quería verlo de esa forma ,ingreso destruyendo el muro que los separaba .Esperaba que Butcher se detuviese ,pero no ,el solo seguía metiendo el cuchillo y sacándolo junto con las tripas de Jack.

Harto de verlo así agarro su mano.

_por fin Butcher lo MIRO ._

su mirada era aterradora 

**SUELTAME** -fue lo único que le dijo. Fue suficiente para soltarlo.

Y empezó a gritarle a Jack .

**POR Qué A MI PERRO**

**Tu perro esta vivo** -GRITO Homelander 

Homelander ,no sabia que pensar ,el no era el hombre que lo había tratado bien esa noche .Homelander ahora sintió que el odio que emanaba ahora iba directo hacia el.

 **Tu matas a los superhéroes ,por el echo que todos estamos podridos ,somo unos asquerosos asesinos pero... Tu estas haciendo lo mismo** ,ya lo sabes, TU PERRO ESTA VIVO ,que sentido tiene que siguas? El murió ya murió , tu también eres un enfermo mental...ahh joder .. Ya es al 11:00 pm no nos íbamos a reunir con Rosa.

Butcher por fin se detuvo 

Homelander :Ella ya nos esta esperando ,ella te acuerda a tu esposa ,verdad ?

Butcher lo miro con furia - **Cállate**

**Que? , te molesta que te hable sobre eso , TU te atreviste a decir cosas malas, sobre MI ,todo lo que investigaste sobre mi ,te sirvió para herirme por lo mas bajo esa noche. Esa noche, yo sufrí mucho como varios días en mi vida - Homelander le dolía cada palabra que decía - si eres como me muestras ahora ,Puedo sentir tu odio ,tus ganas por verme muerto, entonces ,por qué me consolaste ? Por qué? DIME**

Ya cierra la boca ,me esta doliendo la cabeza -Dijo Butcher 

H: Respóndeme 

Homelander le quito el cuchillo en su mano .Butcher soltó a Jack .

Homelander estaba intentando descifrar lo que estaba por decir mirándolo a los ojos , su ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad.

Homelander se estremeció cundo sintió la mano de Butcher en su cara.

Es increíble ver a alguien de tu edad llorar -dijo secando una lagrima que se escapo de los ojos de John.

Te asuste?-Dijo Butcher para cambiar de tema.

Homelander se sintió ofendido ,así que lo empujo ,provocando que Butcher se impacte con la mesa y lo rompa.

H: lo siento 

B: Si quieres que deje de tratarte mal por lo menos debes saber controlar tus poderes.

H: Si esta bien ,que hacemos con el cuerpo .

No hay ningún cuerpo aquí-dijo Butcher fríamente ,Homelander entendió por fin que seria mejor no mencionarlo por un largo tiempo y dejarlo aquí seria mejor , además ya estaba muerto. 

Te espero en el departamento, quiero que vallas a ver a tu perro ,y si no vienes creo que ella también entenderá-Homelander se elevo para irse 

B: espera 

Butcher saco su celular y llamo a Hughie

B: donde están?

Hughie :Billy por fin!! estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Frenchie le quito el celular de Hughie 

F: joder ,pensé que jamás llamarías

B: Terror?

F: esta bien , se va a recuperar dentro de unos días ..

M.M le quito el celular

M.M: dime que ese bastardo esta muerto, la hembra nos dijo que paso , ese bastardo lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, al parecer le metió su mierda en la boca y fue detenido por Homelander, por una vez , Homelander hiso algo bien en su vida en toda su asquerosa vida.

B: como sabes que estuvo Homelander ahí.

M.M : aparte de lo nos dijo la hembra ,es por que encontramos un parte de su tela en el piso ,seguro el puto de Jack no se la dejo fácil.

Butcher volvió a ver a Homelander ,y se percato que una parte de su pecho estaba expuesto 

Homelander se sintió incomodo y le dio la espalda a Butcher.

Butcher sonrió 

M.M: holaa ?

B:ya voy en camino y si mate al bastardo de Jack .

Sin mas corto la llamada .

B: Me llevas a la torre 

H :estas seguro ,no te doy asco ?

B: en serio ?

H: esta bien ? agárrate de mis hombros .

Butcher lo abrazo por la espalda y oculto su cara entre su cabello .

Homelander no se pudo concentrar muy bien cuando se elevo hasta que Butcher volvió a incomodarlo , una de sus manos ,busco la parte descubierta de su cuerpo 

B: Estas caliente 

Saca tu mano-grito Homelander

Esta bien -dijo retirando su mano ,pero antes llego a tocar uno de los pezones de Homelander .

Homelander por fin llego

H: suéltame

B:Te incomoda que te abrace por la espalda .

H: Cállate

Butcher lo deja por fin .

Dile lo que no podre ir hoy ,adiós y gracias por salvar a mi perro- dijo y sin mas bajo las escalera .

Homelander no pudo responder el gracias de Butcher, pero se sintió bien .Ahora estaba mas calmado quería contarle a Rosa .

Volvió a sonreír ya que sabia que ella le iba a escuchar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxxxxmsdllfmlkfmwekwmdw  
> nananananana lalal la lalala eh ahh eh ahh  
> lalllala  
> jajaj seegun yo asi suena la melodia del opening de SNK. XD


	16. Homelander esta celoso.

Todos estaban muy desconcentrados por lo que le paso a TERROR ,así que Butcher decidió tomar un descanso de una semana.

Su perro estaba como nuevo, gracias a el veterinario. Los chicos estaban tan agradecidos con el.

Desde una semana no ve a Homelander.

Probablemente si Homelander no lo hubiese detenido aquella noche ,el hubiese acelerado las cosas provocado el asesinato de todos los super.

  
Butcher sabia que ahora Homelander, Homelander quería ser sincero .   
Eso le daba una mínima esperanza .

Pero el sabia los planes de la CIA ,y ellos solo necesitaban su orden para iniciar con la masacre .

  
Butcher decidió no reunirse con Homelander y Rosa por una semana por Hughie, el lo estaba siguiendo por todos lados ,ya que la esta pasando mal con Starlight

El solía decirle que su seria mejor separarse de ella por que es uno de los 7.

Pero ahora simplemente le mandaba a la mierda :v.

\----------------Cuando porfi se reunió con Rosa y Homelander----------------------------

Butcher fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo por parte de Rosa.

Pero Homelander ni se novio o lo saludo -que carajos -pensó Butcher

B: Estas bien? 

R: bueno me siento menos estresada, por todo lo que me has dado, gracias 

Rosa vio a Butcher ,el estaba mirando a John y John miraba a la ventana .Rosa suspiro por toda la situación, aún sintió muchas ganas de reír .

R: John

H: qué? 

R: podemos hablar en privado en mi cuarto 

Homelander le iba a reprochar pero al final le hiso caso.

Los dos le dejaron solo en la mini sala.

Pero que mierda acaba de pasar ?por qué Homelander lo estaba ignorando?-pensó Butcher mientras cerraba la puerta 

Que habrá pasado con ellos mientras el no estaba.

Luego de unos momentos Rosa y Homelander salieron.

Homelander estaba sonrojado y Rosa sonriente .

Acaso los dos ahora son pareja ?-pensó Butcher 

B: Que paso ?

H: nada 

R: bueno ,no paso nada :/

B:sientese entonces tengo muchas cosas que decir

Rosa se sentó a al lado de Butcher dejando a John parado 

no quieres sentarte -dijo Billy mientras se acomodaba en la esquina para que haya suficiente espacio para el.

John se sentó en medio.

Butcher sintió que mientras hablaba a veces John se sentía incomodo.

Butcher les conto que lo mas conveniente seria una cesaría para rosa, lo antes posible ,pero eso pondría en **riesgo la vida del bebe**. Rosa se opuso ,entonces dijo que dentro de un **mes y medio seria suficiente para el bebe pueda sobrevivir** y realizar una cesaría, pero hay una probabilidad del 50 porciento de que saldría de su barriga matándola . Butcher sabia que Rosa elijaría la segunda opción. Butcher solo le recomendó que coma bien para que aumente su defensa .

B: John 

si?- dijo sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así 

B:iras a la isla MC Farlane 

R: qué?

J: No

B: tienes que ir, puedes retirarte Rosa

J: No! ella se quedara ,ella sabe la mayoría de mi vida.

B: y sabe que hay haya.

R:si el me conto que es un lugar ,donde complacían a los superhéroes con putas, John me conto que todos estaban ansioso de eso ,por eso estaba evitando a los héroes .

J: dentro de una semana tendremos una Reunión oficial que determinara la fecha.

B:entiende que si no vas ,Vought mejor dicho Stillwell se dará cuenta de eso .

 **si** -dijo John mirando hacia el piso.

B: mierda

B: buscare una manera de que no vayas .

R: gracias por ayudar a John :)

Gracias -dijo John tocando su mano 

R: **bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir.**

J:que!! pensé que te quedarías despierta hasta la 1 conmigo.

R: bueno sé que tienen mucho de que hablar ustedes, a solas. 

John se sonrojo

B: espera -dijo separando la mano de John ,el también se incómodo un poco .

R: que ?

Butcher saco su billetera para darle dinero

ya no tienes que preocuparte muchas gracias Billy ,John me dio suficiente para comer y mas por este mes, con su permiso me voy a dormir -dijo Rosa despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla a los dos.

Butcher se quedo parado estático.

John no sabia que decir por los nervios de estar a solas con Billy.

B: bueno supongo que utilizaré este dinero para comparte ropa nueva .

J: que ?

B:no quiero verte de esa forma.

J:pero tú no encontraras medidas para mi.

B: vendrás conmigo además tú y yo tenemos casi el mismo físico.

John se paro de la sorpresa ,Butcher le sonrió, el se saco su chaqueta de cuero negra y se la dio.

B: no te descubrirán Homelander.

J: eso espero o pagaras las consecuencias.

John se saco la capa y los todos los detalles decorativos que tenía puesto ,se sentía incómodo ante la mirada fija de Billy. Se puso la chaqueta ,le quedo bien .

B: quítate los zapatos llama mucho la atención.

J: **no quiero ir**

B: **quítate**

John estaba haciendo un leve berrinche hasta que Butcher se acerco a el ,su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido tanto que casi se cae en el sillón.

B:Vamos relájate solo quiero ayudarte , te abotonaste mal . 

Butcher sonrió por que John estaba como un tomate. Y luego metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos .

J: que haces ?

B: solo sacaba mi billetera y está gorra .

Butcher acomodo el gorro en su cabello . **Su cabello estaba bien cuidado, era tan suave.**

**_Billy se sintió un poco nervioso ._ **

B: Bueno no vamos ?

J: Me voy a ir mostrando mis pies 

Que tiene de malo se ven bien- dijo Billy con sinceridad.

J: No quiero ir así 

B: Te prometo que nadie se dará cuenta, ni sé burlara de ti, ok 

🥺

B: No pongas esa cara 

Butcher se acerco poniendo una brazo entre sus hombros ,John entendió que irían volando 😤 el tuvo que tomar de la cintura a Billy y salió volando.

\------- **\---en un callejón oscuro ------------**

Billy se acercaba a John. 

J: **por que te demoraste tanto .**

Butcher le dio bolso con un pantalón, un par de zapatos ,medias negras ,un bóxer , polo blanco más una peluca negra.

B: póntelo 

J: esperas que me cambié delante tuyo **date la vuelta**.

B: Está bien 

Billy se dio la vuelta.

\--------después de unos minutos -------

J: Ya ahora si 

Butcher por fin lo vio - quería reírse ya que se puso mal la peluca ,pero sabía que lo ofendería. 

B: Te ves bien .

John se sintió un poco nervioso, se recordó que había votado la mayoría de su ropa detrás de ellos, así que se volteo para recogerlo.

 **O por dios!!** \- pensó Butcher al ver el trasero de John sobresalir perfectamente por el pantalón.

J: Que paso ?

Mierda lo dije en voz alta-pensó Butcher

John no entendía ahora porqué Billy estaba con la cara roja.

B:Nada ,solo que ,que .. está. Falta poco para que cierre la única tienda de ropa disponible, así que vamos.

J: Yo que pensé que esto era todo .

B:No esa es la ropa que yo elegí para que puedas entrar a la tienda .ahora vamos .

J: Los dos fueron corriendo .

Antes de entrar Butcher le acomodo el cabello y le dio una mascarilla negra, John se lo puso .y luego entraron.

Había más o menos 15 personas más comprando ropa, John jamás pensó que podría estar alado de personas que no lo reconocían .

Billy le ayudo con las tallas ,una de las clientas le ayudo a escoger según ella ropa para modelos ya que John tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Billy al escucharla se río .

Al final compro un jean negro ,otro polo blanco con un estampado de un pulpo ,una chompa marrón y una casaca de cuero pero no tan larga como Billy.

**\-------Salieron de la tienda dirigiéndose al callejón-------**

B:Creo que el jean te queda mejor 

J: gracias

Butcher y John se quedaron callados por mucho tiempo ,eso incomodaba a Butcher 

Paso un momento y Butcher se armo de valor para preguntar algo que le atormentaba.

B: una pregunta 

J : dime 

B : por qué me estabas esquivo conmigo ,cuando entre .

J: a qué te refieres ?

B: tú te comportabas esquivo conmigo, hasta que Rosa hablo contigo .

Butcher vio como las mejillas de John volvían a ponerse rosadas.- Joder **se veía tan lindo así,** que acabo de pensar -

J: yo ...

por fin los dos llegaron al callejón oscuro 

Butcher se acerco a el para poder obtener respuesta. John se alejo 

B: te incomoda mi presencia.

J: si digo NO, es solo..

B: de que hablaron ,cuando se encerraron

Butcher sabia que había dado en el clavo ya que John esquivo su mirada y estaba nervioso. Se acerco aun más, acorralándolo contra la pared.

B: dime

J: yo o.o

John no sabia que decir ,el estaba molesto con el ,mejor dicho celoso de uno de sus ayudantes ,el paso varias noches con Butcher y su perro ,pero si lo decía ,Butcher sabría que el los estaba espiando .

Butcher odia sus instintos que deseaban besarlo .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en el siguiente creo que hay un beso si o si XD


	17. Confusión .

R:vamos toma un poco de agua,por cierto, te ves bien.

J:Esto es tan vergonzoso 

R:vamos es así cuando estas enamorado es normal, como es tu primera vez que pasa supongo que entiendo tus emociones alborotadas

J:el me iba a besar y yo lo esquive prácticamente :(

R: jajja baboso-

J: no se supone que tienes que decirme cosas bonitas ? 

Rosa ella lo abraso.

el decidió descansar en su cama por esa noche ,ella acepto y durmieron juntos.

\-----------------------------

Billy estaba recostado en su cama 

y si lo hubiera besado? - pensó mientras se tocaba los labios- Joder se veía tan lindo ,tenia frente a el a un Homelander tierno ,esos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad .

Se rio al recordar de que el lo dejo en el callejón solo.

\---------Durante la semana en The Boys------------

Billy trato de comportarse con los muchachos, se sentía realmente un idiota cuando recordaba a John 

Hughie se dio cuenta y cuando estuvo un tiempo a solas pregunto por que se comportaba así.

Hughie: Siento que alguien te esta rodando en tu mente ,estas enamorado? jajjaja

B:No digas estupideces, voy al baño 

así paso el día para los muchachos aun que un poco raro, tenían una nueva misión .

los días siguientes

Hughie sabia que algo raro le pasaba ,hubo 2 días en el que encontró a Billy con una pantalla encendida y solo mostraba a Homelander durmiendo.

El estaba en shock esos momentos pero prefirió no decir nada. El quería ser directo con Billy no quería que lo mandase a la mierda y evite sus preguntas.

Antes de que acabe la semana Hughie ya tenia confirmado que era Homelander en el que Billy estaba pensando .

Billy en sus juntas trato de meter en la conversación a Homelander ,decía que debían conseguir que Homelander no fuese a la playa de Cuba.

según Billy ,Homelander esta actuando muy sospechoso.

Frenchie y la hembra le dieron la razón ,ellos tomaron turno los últimos días para vigilar las cámaras y dijeron que Homelander se encontraba mas feliz ,ya no hablaba con el espejo,parecía mas cuerdo que antes ,el salía de su departamento muy tarde llegando al día siguiente. Lo mas sorprenderte era que se ponía ropa normal .

Lo dejaron ahí por el momento, la siguiente semana confirmarían cuando irían a la playa de Cuba.

Ya por la tarde Billy decidió quedarse con Terror ,despidiéndose de los demás .

Hughie estaba bajando con M.M. se despidió de él diciéndole que olvido algo en el departamento .

**Era ahora o nunca tenia que hacerle frente a Billy.**

Cuando ingreso al departamento no encontró a nadie ,el recordó que el otro ascensor iba directo hacia arriba eso era sospechoso ,fue rápido y subió hacia la azotea.

Casi se tropieza al llegar ,no encontró nada .WTF enserio en que estoy pensando .Seria imposible pensar que Billy esta haciendo o tramando algo con Homelander.

Hughie suspiro mirando hacia el cielo.

Casi se queda en Shock al ver a **Billy Butcher volando apegado a otro hombre** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lamento no realizar el beso ,pero no pude :( sentí que no era el momento aun.  
> no actualice rápido por que no se que hacer tengo dos rumbos para esta historia


	18. Billy perdóname

Hughie no sabía qué hacer .

El entendía que la persona que estaba con Butcher esa noche era Homelander .

Lo que no entendía era por qué estaba con homelander era imposible , absolutamente no tenía sentido.

M.M: Hughie, por qué estamos aquí?

H: a hola ,no te vi llegar

M.M: mmm entonces que pasó ?

M.M pudo ver qué Hughie está nervioso ,siempre sabía que actuaba así , pero ahora parecía asustado .

H: yo mmm.. no sé cómo decirte ,lo siento

M.M: se trata sobre ti 

Hughie movió la cabeza en negación.

M.M: uno de nosotros

Hughie miro hacía el piso 

M.M: entiendo es Billy verdad? 

H: mm si, yo 

M.M: te gusta 

H: qué!!! No!!! No porque piensas eso ?

M.M: era broma solo quería que hables ,estás muy nervioso y callado .

H: ahh joder ,ok , ayer vi a Billy con Homelander volando juntos .

Hughie suspiró de alivio por fin lo había dicho ,lo malo fue que Mother's Milk no dijo nada por largo tiempo :/ .

M.M: enserio Hughie dime qué pasa .

H: ya te lo dije .

M.M.: es imposible

H: ya sé que es imposible por eso me costaba decirlo .

\-----------------en el departamente de Butcher -------------

El estaba en la cama .

El día anterior fue incómodo ,ya que ahora si le afectaba tener cerca a John . después de su declaración.

Ese maldito se aprovecho ,sabía que no reaccionaria impulsivamente ya que estaba Rosa presente en la conversación .

El dijo que quería cambiar por los dos ,ya no quería su vida con los super ,quería estar con los dos y su hijo .

Nos miro a los dos y pidió disculpas primero a ella , para eso John ya estaba entre lágrimas.

Billy pudo sentir un lágrima ,recordar la noche anterior por fin le estaba afectando .

Cuando Rosa le perdonó entre lágrimas,John lo miro .

Aquellos ojos rojos brillantes .Lo miraban suplicando su perdón .

Lo único que John dijo esa noche fue Billy

Y ese fue su detonante ,el se marchó de allí .

Ahora que estaba en su cama ,tapo su cara con sus manos .Las lágrimas aumentaban ,estaba llorando como aquella vez que entendió que jamás podría volver a ver Becky

\-----------------------------------

Hughie se molestaría con M.M. por no creerle pero la verdad es que ni el lo creería. Por eso ahora estaban con Frenchie y la hembra . Frenchie le había dado la razón a Hughie del tipo de vestimenta de Homelander sin su traje era similar al que mostraba las cámaras. Hughie tuvo que contar que encontró a Billy mirando solo la pantalla de Homelander 

Al final ellos no pudieron concluir nada solo ser precavidos y investigar el lugar que alquilo Hughie para Billy 

\------------------------------------

Los días pasaron rápido para Homelander 

Aquella noche que Billy se había ido sin querer escuchar su disculpa , le dolían aún .

Estaba ansioso y asustado ,ya que faltaban horas para que fuera a reunirse con Rosa y con suerte Billy se reúna con ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen por la ortografía


End file.
